fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryu Kaiju
Ryu Kaiju is a Dragon/Human Hybrid, the grandson of the Pyro Dragon King Bailong, and the 12th General of Bailong's Legion. He is a user of the rare Magic Element Union, which allows him to combine Ice Magic, more specifically Ice Make, and Shadow Magic into Dark Ice. This Magic earned him the titles Dark Ice Demon and The Black Frost. He's other moniker, Dark Knight Dragon, was earned due to his mastery of various weapons he creates with his Ice Make, and sometimes Shadow Magic. It is also due to his iconic Iron Scale armor. Despite his usual personality, and the fact that he is half Dragon, Ryu is also a master of infiltration and spying, thanks to his ability to "hide in the shadows", both figuratively and literally. He is the best (and probably only) infiltrator in the Legion. This has earned him the title Shadow Stalker. Appearance Ryu is tall and muscular, having a well defined physique. He has spiky purple hair, and green eyes with slit pupils. In his hair, he wears two green feathers, on the left side of his head. Like all hybrids, he has sharp canines. His eyes can see perfectly in the dark and even in the ultraviolet spectrum, making him able to see things normally invisible. His eyes also allow to see through some illusion magics, thus making him mostly immune to them. Ryu has a cat-like tail protruding from his back. It is covered in green scales, each scale been outlined by a thin line of purple. At the tip, he has a lock of purple hair, which Ryu can solidify at will, forming a sharp spike. His eyes and the feathers also have the unique property of changing color related to his mood. They are green when he is calm, blood red when he is angry and yellow when he is afraid. However, the only ones he shows fear to are Karan, the Legion King and Acnologia, the Dragon King. Thow this is manely because of the similarity between the two. Currently, it hasn't been revealed who Ryu feared first, and who he fears for the resemblance. Having the body of an Iron Dragon, Ryu has the ability to cover any part of his body (or the entirety of it) in steel-hard scales, adding to his already impressive resistance, while also greatly increasing his strength. Like his tail scales, these scales are green, each being outlined by a thin line of purple. When covering his face, his eyes will also bee outlined in purple. Ryu can also solidify his hair, forming a helmet, or, in the case of his tail hair, a sharp spike. His hair is actually made out of the same material as his scales. Ryu's jaws are also strong enough to bite through iron, thus allowing him to consume it, and thus perform the Iron Dragon's Roar. However, since he does't use Dragon Slayer Magic, he cannot control his iron, thus being unable to perform any Iron Dragon spells. He can, however enhance his elements with Iron, thus anplifing their pour, tho this will put strain on his magic reserves. Having dragon lungs, Ryu can hold his breath for almost thirty minutes, and survive otherwise deadly pressures. He can also eat elemental magic, but cannot convert it into Magic Pour, so he can only contain the elements in his stomach for a short time. He can expel the eaten elements at any time. He usually eats his own elements (shadow, ice and sometimes iron), allowing him to perform a Dragon's Roar. He wares a black T-shirt, with a sleeveless dark green jacket over it. He has black pants with green lines at the trim, and black shews. He has two necklaces with claws, one necklace with three, and the other with one. Personality Ryu is usually a calm and cheerful guy, going along with everyone. Unlike other hybrids, he is shown to be very compassionate with his siblings, as he addresses everyone one of them in a brotherly mater, calling them "bro", "sis" or something similar. When fights brake out, he will try to calm the situation, tho this usually involves him knocking the perpetrators unconscious. The only exceptions to his speach are the Queen, to which he addresses in a motherly meaner, and Karan, the Legion King who he addresses with the utmost respect. His loyalty lies with the Queen. Before his one year journey, the other hybrids would usually make fun of him, due to his poor control over his magic. After his return, and his promotion to General, he quickly gained the respect of his siblings. Ryu usually doesn't fight unless directly challenged. As seen when he was challenged by the female hybrid, upon his returned from the one year journey, he will accept and keep fighting until the enemy is incapacitated or surrenders. Of course, in this case, he was trying to intimidate the Hybrid, never actually intending to harm her. It is unknown how he would react to someone outside the Legion. Despite his usual cheerfulness, he has a short temper, and although he keeps it in check most of the time, when his anger manifests itself, he will relentlessly attack the offender, even if they are his siblings. In spite of his usual personality, short temper and heritage as a Dragon hybrid, Ryu is an absolute master at stealth, even without using his Shadow Magic. He is so silent, that even those with enhanced senses have difficulty sensing him. When using his Shadow Magic, Ryu becomes utterly undetectable to the naked senses, no mater how enhanced. He will even fool magics specialized in detecting the unseen. Furthermore, Ryu has a state he refers to as "Shadow Stealth Mode", in which he infuses his body with Shadows, allowing him to phase through other shadows and even walls at will. He has repeatedly stated that in this state, no one and nothing can find him, unless he wants to be found. So far, this statement remains true. Due to his skills, Ryu can enter a building as secured as the Magic Council's Headquarters completely undetected. Unless he leaves something to alert them of his presence (like stalling bras from women), his presence will be complacently unnoticed. However, the most prominent part of Ryu's personality is his slightly perverted side, as he is seen to have a passion for woman's breasts. He will sometimes bluntly comment about them and, in some cases, even grope them, to confirm their size and "firmness", regardless of who the woman is. He also seems to favor big breasted woman, as he was seen holding back when fighting them. When he claims victory over a woman, he will take her bra as a trophy. Also, he has been cough steeling bras from women's rooms. This part of his personality has led many to believe that he uses his infiltration skills to spy on women bathing, or in any state of undress. This is, however, only a rumor. If anyone threatens a girl he likes (and by extension her breasts), Ryu goes berserk and will relentlessly attack the offender, that often finds himself/herself overwhelmed by Ryu's sheer determination to protect that girl (and her breasts). History Ryu Kaiju was the 12th Demon General to be born, on June 19. When he reached the age of 8 (17 physically), he was tough to manipulate Eternano, discovering he has a natural affinity for both Shadow and Ice Magic. He, however, wasn't satisfied with the minimal control he had. So he asked the Queen for a temporary leave of absence, and was approved. He first went to a snowy mountain top, where he mastered Ice Magic. Then he went to a dark forest, where he mastered the Shadows. Despite mastering the elements, Ryu still wasn't satisfied, as he wanted the elements to be perfectly synchronized. As he was returning to the Legion, Ryu passes through a small town, and stops at an inn to eat. There he meets an old man named Kazuo. Impressed with the boys talent, and his determination to learn, Kazuo decides to tech him Element Union. In just six months, Ryu masters it, including the difficult to learn Inner Union. However, Ryu also copied Kazuo's perverted personality, and developed a passion for woman's breasts, thinking it "normal". Soon afterwords, the two part ways, with Ryu returning to the Legion, after one year absence. Once there, he is soon challenged by a female hybrid. He easily defeats her and takes her bra as a trophy. Seeing his new power, the Queen promotes him to General. A few weeks after the fall of the Legion, Ryu meets Ken Rider and, after a brief confrontation and a some wise words, Ryu decides to join Ken's guild, Fire Bird. Powers and Abilities Magical Abilities *'Immense Magical Pour': *'Medium Eterano Control': Shadow Magic Shadow Magic (陰魔法 Kage Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic that utilizes shadows. It allows users to bend his/her own shadow to suit his/her own needs, giving Shadow Magic a great deal of flexibility. A skilled user can also merge with his/her shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation. Ice Magic Ice Magic is activated by reducing the kinetic energy of eternano and reducing temperature to a lower temperature, freezing it over, becoming ice; in addition, in order to assist, the user is capable of freezing molecules of moisture that hang in the air or by absorbing heat from the atmosphere; lastly, a master is capable of manipulating the water in the atmosphere and then halt the movements of the molecules that compose it while hardening it, turning it into ice in a matter of moments. In any case, Ice Magic enables the user to create and absorb the element of ice; capable of manifesting it in many forms beyond the norm. Primarily, Ice Magic is used to freeze others in place or to create a sheen of ice over an intended target. The user can also use Ice Magic to summon gusts of super-cold air, with which they can use to hurl frozen objects (usually ice daggers) at specified targets. The user is also able to generate ice once even a single drop of water has been made contact with, or it has been touched by a single drop of water. It should be noted that in some cases, Ice Magic draws its power from the moon, and its effectiveness is drastically increased at night. The user is capable of harnessing Ice Magic to disable and immobilize enemies, freezing their bodies solid just by touching them, and threatening to shatter their fragile forms, and the ice can be formed into any object of their choosing: the only limitations are the user's own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long their ice sculpture will stay icy. The user does not have to hold the ice physically with their hands in order to shape it, as they can simply direct the waves of coldness they project in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape that they desire. Thanks to this element, the user gains a certain constantly-activated supplementary power; the power to give the user extreme resistance to cold, however, they are not resistant to absolute zero; which could be problematic when facing a more skilled Ice Magic user. Just like any other elemental magic, Ice Magic possesses a body transformation spell; as the user is capable of breaking themselves into their particular element to avoid damage from most physical attacks. Interestingly, the user is capable of making numerous hand gestures while harnessing the power of Ice Magic, to make it appear as if they can project ice directly from their fingertips. This is not necessary however, and is done mostly for theatrical effect. Ice-Make Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), Aisu Meiku lit. Ice Molding Magic) is a Caster-Type magic which utilizes the element of ice. Usually beginning with the command "Ice Make!" The user can create a variety of objects out of ice to be used offensively or defensively. Outside of combat, the user can also change his surroundings using ice, such as covering the ground with ice. This is a type of Element Maker Magic. There are currently two known types of Ice-Make magic. The first one is called Static Ice-Make. This type of Ice-Make is characterized by the creation of inanimate objects, such as weapons, or by affecting the environment around them. The second type is called Dynamic Ice-Make magic. This type of Ice-Make focuses on creating animate ice sculptures, usually in the form of animals. Dynamic Ice-Make is said to be more quickly cast than Static Ice-Make. Element Union Element Union is a very rare type of magic, which gives a Mage the power to literally combine two elements into a complete new substance/energy, that has both elements' properties. This process is known as "Union". For instance, when the user combines Fire and Lightning, the result will be a mass of pure plasma, that the caster can use at will. The plasma can burn like Fire, electrocute like Lightning, create magnetic fields, heat up or cool down the environment, and pretty much anything else related to the two elements. It is interesting to note that, when the two elements Unite, the resulting substance/energy will have a color resulting from the combination of the elements chromatic color. For example, combining red Fire with yellow Lightning will result in orange plasma. Despite it's name, this magic can also combine non-elemental magics, like Heavenly Body Magic and Darkness Magic, whose Union will produce a some sort of "Dark" variant of Heavenly Body Magic, referred to as Dark Sky. However, combining Magic is much harder then combining Elements and as such, the latter is preferred. Wizards who use Element Union are known as Union Mages. Initially, users of this magic can only "connect" the elements/magics, by forming an unbreakable link between the two, thus allowing him/her to use the two elements in perfect harmony, enabling them to cast Dual-Element spells. It is similar to a Slayer's Dual Element Mode. The process that connects the two elements/magics is simply known as Link. Once the Mage has mastered this, he will next attempt the same process inside their bodies, first manifesting their magic as the two elements and then Linking them. This will assure that the two elements will be in absolute harmony. During this, the Mage must stand completely still, and must focus only on the task at hand, or risk the elements inside explode, damaging the user. Once this is done, they will perform the Inner Union, completely merging the two elements for the first time. Once the Union is complete, there will be a large feedback of Magic, that will be transmitted throughout the mage's body. This feedback will spark a huge increase in the user's physical abilities, in some cases doubling the mages's overall physical strength. An aura bearing its color will surround the user. It is recommended that the caster perform the Inner Union until the process is almost instinctual. Performing Inner Union greatly strains the caster, making them very week and, tho they can technically use the United elements to fight, their physical condition makes it impossible. The Inner Union is traditionally represented as a Yin and Yang symbol, with the user "spinning" the two halves of the symbol, until the two become one perfect circle. Mini Union Ball Forming.gif|The elements gather and Unite... Mini Union Ball.jpg|...performing the Outer Union Once Inner Union is mastered, Mages can now move on to performing the Outer Union, merging the elements on the exterior. This is how Element Union is most often used, as those who have mastered Inner Union can Unite the elements almost instantly. However, the resulting matter needs to be given a form (usually a ball), as it is very hard to freely control it. Lastly, a Union Mage can combine both the Inner and Outer Union, thus achieving a state referred to as True Union, as, in this state, Mages can freely control the United elements. However, the caster will need a certain amount of Magical Pour to initiate the Union. If they lack the amount, the Union cannot be performed. First, the caster will release a large amount of their Magic, and manifests it as their two elements/magics, leaving only a small fragment of Magic inside. They then surround themselves with the elements/magics, creating a sort of cocoon. With the small amount of remaining magic in their bodies, he/she will perform the Inner Union. Due to the small amount of Magic that need to be United, the caster's body will suffer only minor strain. Next, the user will Unite the elements surrounding him/her, performing the Outer Union. Once it is complete, the combined elements will be absorbed back into the mage's body. A few seconds will pass, and then the resulting substance/energy will be released as a massive surge of magic before stabilizing, forming an aura around the user. Thanks to the release, and then the re-absorption of such a large amount of Magic, the user's Magic Power will be increased exponentially, sometimes doubling the caster's initial Magic Power. Depending on the mage, the initial outburst of magic might take the form of a certain beast. For example, Ken Raiden's burst of Magic takes the form of a Phoenix, before stabilizing around him. The state not only gives the user full control of the resulting substance/energy but, thanks to the Inner Union, will suffer a huge boost in physical power, as well as a large increase in his/her Magic Power, due to the reabsorption of the expelled Magic. This grants the Union Mage access to massively powerful spells, enough to put even the strongest of opponents on edge. The only known disadvantage to this State it the huge amount of Magic it consumes, rendering the caster practically defenseless after its use. And, because of this large consumption of magic, True Union cannot be maintained fore more than a few minutes. Mages who have achieved a True Union State are refereed to as True Union Mages. It is interesting to note that elements affected by this magic are difficult, and sometimes impossible for a Slayer to consume. Slayers who have attempted to consume a Union Mages suffered stomach pains, akin to overeating, while Linked elements cannot be consumed at all, unless said Slayer possesses a Dual Element Mod. Physical Abilities Immense Strength Scales Night and Ultraviolet Vision Lungs Master at Stealth Relationships Quotes Trivia Ryu's stats are: Category:Onic14 Category:Bailong's Legion Category:Demon General Category:Dragon-Human Hybrid